Leur donner une autre chance
by Emy64
Summary: Parce que certains couples ne sont pas faits pour être séparés, l'histoire se répéte pour se corriger.


Titre : Leur donner une autre chance

Pairing : Achille/Patrocle et Héphaïstion/Alexandre

Disclaimars : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

_ L'air est lourd. Troie est assiégée depuis plusieurs soleils et le sang partout se répand. C'est la guerre, et seule la destruction d'un des deux camps parviendra à stopper le massacre. Qu'importe la quantité de sang versé, de vies perdues. C'est une question d'honneur, les plus grands n'en démordront pas._

_Mais encore plus vaniteux qu'un roi se tient Achille. La moindre offense, la moindre contrariété lui est intolérable. Le plus grand des héros est aussi le plus susceptible à tel point que même son disciple se montre plus sage que lui. Il lui réclame le droit de combattre, mais son maître, possessif et protecteur, le lui refuse. Il ne voit plus lui-même le moindre intérêt à la guerre et ne veut surtout pas y impliquer son compagnon. _

_Seulement il y a dans la jeunesse un entêtement aveugle, une témérité imprudente. Aussi Patrocle n'écoute rien et prend les armes de son maître pour mener ses hommes au combat. Cette prétention ne lui est pas due qu'à son sang, mais aussi au maître qui lui a tout appris et dont l'orgueil est légendaire…_

_Le lendemain, sur le champ de bataille, Patrocle trompe habilement les guerriers de son maître. Tous croient voir Achille et le suivent sans faillir. La confrontation avec Hector est cependant plus compliquée. L'armure empruntée est trop lourde, le jeune homme n'est pas habitué à combattre avec un tel équipement, qui ralentit ses gestes et laisse alors l'avantage à son adversaire. Trop vite le jeune Patrocle se retrouve genou à terre, désarmé, à la merci du métal froid de son ennemi qui s'apprête à lui donner le coup fatal._

_Le bras se lève haut pour gagner en puissance mais la lame n'atteindra jamais sa cible. Elle est arrêtée peu avant par une épée, celle d'un homme qui s'est interposé entre les deux combattants, vêtu d'une simple toge et armé d'une épée uniquement._

_Car malgré leur cruauté, les Dieux peuvent s'attendrir des nobles passions que les mortels lient entre eux. Celle de Patrocle et Achille a émeu, si bien que les divinités ne sont pas disposées à voir le trépas du demi-dieux précipité par celui de son compagnon. Un songe prémonitoire avait donc réveillé Achille pour l'avertir du danger que courrait son bien-aimé._

_Son manque d'armement relève de la folie pour les soldats qui l'observent, mais Achille sait ce qu'il fait. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'il perde du temps à se procurer une armure quand la vie de son disciple était en danger. Le héros amène son disciple contre lui, l'attirant contre son sein ferme pour s'assurer qu'aucun mal ne pourrait lui être fait. Hector veut en profiter pour désarmer le célèbre héros, mais celui-ci se montre plus rapide et l'égorge sans ciller. Le corps d'Hector tombe lourdement à terre, Patrocle est sauvé et Achille soulagé._

_Le héros n'a que faire de la dépouille d'Hector défait, abandonnée par les Troyens qui regagnent leur cité assiégée. Pour aujourd'hui les batailles sont finies, la guerre reprendra demain. Achille laisse à ses hommes le soin de jouir à leur guise du cadavre encore chaud. Il reste concentré sur son disciple désobéissant, le relevant sans grande douceur avant de traverser la foule dont les clameurs se font entendre jusqu'aux campements. Patrocle ne proteste pas, il sait qu'il a mal agit et qu'il a offensé son maitre. La poigne ferme du héros sur son bras le lui rappelle constamment. _

_Le chemin parait très long pour le plus jeune. Achille en profite quant à lui. Les rôles se sont inversés, avant c'était le héros qui parcourait ces mètres anxieux, pressé. Quand enfin ils arrivent aux abords du campement, le demi-dieu lâche le poignet prisonnier de sa main. Il ne veut pas humilier celui qu'il a formé en montrant aux yeux de tous qu'il désapprouve son comportement. Il y a un fossé entre son jeune disciple et les hommes d'Agamemnon, et certaines affaires se traitent en privé. _

_Achille n'a pas besoin de demander à son camarade de le suivre pour que celui-ci s'exécute docilement. Les deux se comprennent sans mots, pourtant Patrocle est confus. Il ne conçoit pas que son maître puisse être si calme après sa trahison. _

_A l'intérieur de la tente réservée à Achille, Patrocle n'attend pas que les servantes soient sorties pour tomber à genoux, tête basse. Le demi-dieu se hâte de faire partir toutes ces filles sans intérêt qui dévisageaient le jeune homme avec stupeur. Lorsqu'ils sont seuls, le disciple baisse la tête, attendant le juste sermon de son maître qui le répudierait sans le moindre doute. Sa faute est grave, impardonnable. Il se sent déjà si honteux… mais pour que sa peine soit totale, son maître doit lui rappeler sa place._

_Pourtant les cris n'arrivèrent jamais. Patrocle ne relève pas pour autant la tête, tremblant avec force et sanglotant en silence. Son entrain envolé, il réalise maintenant la bêtise dont il a fait preuve. Il a été désarmé par Hector, il aurait pu mourir… il aurait dû mourir… Pour le punir, Achille aurait eu toutes les raisons de le laisser périr sous l'épée du cruel Hector… _

_Patrocle se retient difficilement de s'effondrer. Il a déjà suffisamment déçu son maître. Il est non seulement un mauvais combattant, mais aussi un mauvais disciple… La meilleure des volontés n'arriverait pas à bout de cela, il est condamné par avance et humilie Achille par son incapacité à progresser…_

_Le demi-dieu, fils de Thétis, est étonné de voir que son camarade reste ainsi prostré défait. Normalement il aurait déjà dû commencer à se justifier, expliquant son geste avec une conviction presque fiévreuse. Achille aime le voir comme ça, mais il est bien loin de ce comportement en ce moment…_

_Le guerrier à la sanglante réputation attend quelques secondes, mais son protégé ne se relève pas. Il se dit que la main froide d'Hadès le frôlant a dû le secouer, alors il se décide à faire le premier pas. Patrocle se tend en voyant son maître se poster devant lui. Il s'attend à recevoir des coups, et il le comprendrait… Mais rien ne se passe comme il l'imagine. _

_Bien loin de lever la main sur lui, Achille s'agenouille devant lui et défait les attaches de l'armure qui lui a été dérobé, tout en douceur. Il en profite pour vérifier que Patrocle n'est pas blessé et s'attache à soigner les écorchures, aussi minimes soient-elles. Le plus jeune ne réagit toujours pas, son visage strié de larmes silencieuses qui s'écrasent parfois sur les mains de son maître._

_Quand Achille a enfin finit d'ôter l'armure, le sermon tant attendu par Patrocle n'arrive toujours pas. Gardant toujours cette lenteur dans ses gestes, le demi-dieu le débarrasse de sa toge et les larmes de son disciple, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais auparavant, redoublent._

_ Le blond est surpris par ce chagrin qui n'en finit plus. Maintenant que sa vie est sauve, il devrait être soulagé, apaisé… Pourtant il continue à pleurer, sans bruit, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Le blond tente de relever le visage embrassé des plus doux des traits, mais son disciple secoue la tête, gardant obstinément la tête basse._

_Achille, frustré d'être ainsi relégué à l'ignorance, attrape le bras de son jeune ami et le dirige vers la couche. Patrocle se laisse faire et s'allonge sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Cette sorte de mutisme prolongé fait souffrir le blond mais il n'adresse pas ses reproches à son jeune ami. _

_Pensant lui apporter du réconfort, du répit dans l'abandon de la chair, Achille retire ses vêtements et se glisse près de son compagnon. Le brun se tend quand il sent le corps de son maître se coller à son dos, mais ne proteste toujours pas, attendant son châtiment. Patrocle mord violemment son poing pour retenir un cri de douleur quand l'intrusion lui déchire les reins. La brûlure se propage dans tout son être, mais il ne sait pas si c'est elle ou l'humiliation qui fait le plus mal… Le voilà relégué au rang de simple objet. Indigne d'être le mignon du fils de Téthys, ne méritant pas d'être son disciple…_

_ Le blond retient un soupir d'aise, par égard pour son amant. Pouvoir accomplir ce qui longtemps n'a été qu'un rêve, un désir viscéral, est libérateur. Certes, son compagnon ne lui fait pas face, mais il a connaissance que certains hommes préfèrent s'ébattre de la sorte. Avec le temps, il parviendrait certainement à changer ces dispositions…_

_ Sans grande prévenance, le héros des grecs entame quelques poussées profondes qui lui permettent de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans ce corps tant désiré. Le plaisir réchauffe son sang précédemment glacé par la peur, l'effroi. Quand il atteint la limite de la communion de leurs corps, qu'il ne peut pas se perdre plus dans le corps de Patrocle, le demi-dieu marque une pose, reposant son front contre le dos de son amant. C'est alors qu'il remarque que son compagnon est crispé, et qu'il ne s'est toujours pas détendu depuis le commencement de leur union charnelle._

_Achille réalise alors qu'il a été trop brusque, trop rapide. Un homme ne réagit pas de la même façon qu'une femme. Ce genre d'ébats nécessite quelques précautions, quelques préparations… Mais même sans aller jusque là, Patrocle ne s'est pas vu honoré de la fougue d'un amant. Il n'a pas compris que l'attachement, l'affection, que son maître nourrit à son égard ne connait pas de limite. Pourquoi l'aurait-il pris comme disciple sinon, lui qui ne voulait pas s'en encombrer…_

_Mais le demi-dieu n'est pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, et encore moins un homme qui se perd en vaines paroles. Patrocle n'a pas su déceler dans sa prévenance, sa protection presque exagérée et la rigueur de ses enseignements la tendresse que son maître avait pour lui. Achille se fustige en silence quand il prend conscience que ce qu'il considère comme un acte de dévotion, d'amour, a pu être interprété à l'opposé de son geste._

_Sans brusquerie cette fois, Achille se retire du corps formé par ses soins. N'obtenant aucune réaction positive de la part de son amant, il le force à se retourner pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Patrocle glapit et cherche à fuir le regard de son maître honteux. Mais cette fois-ci Achille ne le laisse pas faire à sa guise. Son mutisme les entrave tous deux. Le demi-dieu bloque donc ce visage encore si jeune dans ses mains et force son jeune ami à rencontrer son regard._

_Le brun se débat vainement contre la prise de son maître, mais la fatigue prend le dessus. Après avoir frôlé la mort de la main d'Hector et avoir tant pleuré, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de forces… C'est surtout la détermination qui lui fait défaut quand il s'agit de son ainé, et il finit par rencontrer son regard, résigné._

_Patrocle mesure alors l'infinie douceur qui recouvre tous les traits de son maître, mais aussi qui brille dans ses yeux et étire ses lèvres. Son cœur s'agite dans sa poitrine. Il n'ose espérer et pourtant il ne voit qu'une explication possible. Le demi-dieu se serait énamouré d'un simple et sordide mortel… Mais ce n'est pas réaliste ! Le blond mérite tellement plus qu'un compagnon humain, chétif, périssable… Les dieux ont forcément prévu une alliance bien plus forte et honorable pour lui…_

_Achille est attendri par le regard confus, troublé, de son ami. Il lui caresse gentiment la joue, désireux de l'apaiser._

__ J'ai cru défaillir en apprenant que tu étais sur le champ de bataille Patrocle, lui avoue Achille sans la moindre once de reproche dans la voix. Je remercie les dieux de m'avoir prévenu, de m'avoir donné la chance de te trouver avant que la folie d'Hector ne s'abatte sur toi. Que serais-je devenu si tu avais rejoint Hadès ? Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas tardé à te rejoindre…_

_ Une nouvelle larme échappe à Patrocle à l'écoute de ces mots. Il en est le premier étonné, pensant les avoir déjà toutes pleurées… Achille passe son pouce sur le cristal liquide, effaçant la tristesse symbolisé par cette goutte d'eau. Le temps ralentit de façon appréciable. Les deux hommes se retrouvent enfin. Un petit sourire timide étire les lèvres du plus jeune qui rougit sous le regard inquisiteur de son maître. _

_Le blond ne résiste plus et se penche pour venir lui dérober un baiser. Patrocle l'accueille avec enthousiasme, supprimant bien vite la retenue et le respect pour glisser vers la fougue et la passion. Bien que surpris, Achille est ravi par la vivacité de son protégé. Il retrouve le jeune homme qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer. _

_Les deux hommes s'enlacent avec force, se frottant l'un contre l'autre au rythme du baiser fiévreux qu'ils partagent, si bien que le corps de Patrocle réagit enfin. Achille, satisfait par ces avancées, vient flatter le corps de son amant qui en demande vite plus. Ses cuisses s'écartent sans la moindre hésitation, accordant au demi-dieu ce qu'il avait prit sans demander, quelques minutes plus tôt. Achille a pour sa part quelques réticences, se souvenant du mauvais début de ces ébats, mais Patrocle le convainc sans peine en usant de ses baisers langoureux. Le fils de Téthys finit par s'abandonner aux désirs d'un simple mortel._

_Trempant ses doigts dans l'huile consacrée aux offrandes pour les dieux, Achille se dit que c'est là un parfait commencement puisqu'il allait honorer Dionysos. Le gémissement que le demi-dieu soutire à son amant en le pénétrant de ses doigts huilés le fait frissonner. Il fait appel à toute sa détermination pour ne pas faillir une seconde fois et se préoccuper de son unique et égoïste plaisir._

_Achille va doucement, enchanté par l'absence de résistance qu'il constate mais toujours inquiet du bien-être de son compagnon. Il ne réalise pas à quel point Patrocle s'offre entièrement à lui. Tous deux sont bien trop plongés dans ce trop plein de sensations nouvelles pour constater leurs avancées et accepter de délaisser cette sorte de retenue pudique._

_Rougissant et haletant, Patrocle s'accroche aux épaules de son amant pour ne pas défaillir. Leurs regards se trouvent et Achille comprend qu'il n'a plus besoin d'autant de précautions. Son aimé est prêt à vivre ce moment de plaisir avec lui, comme le prouvent ses hanches agitées de mouvements incontrôlables destinés à lui apporter plus. Venant courtiser ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, le divin Achille s'imbrique en douceur dans le corps de son amant, appréciant chaque pouce de cet antre chaud. Son jeune compagnon hoquette sous cette sensation, donnant à son ainé une vision des plus érotiques alors qu'il entame de lents vas et viens. _

_Les bras de Patrocle s'enroulent autour du cou de son amant alors qu'il soupire d'aise. Achille, lui souriant tendrement, guide ses jambes pour qu'il encercle son bassin avec. Les mouvements se font rapidement plus assurés. Les corps se répondent comme s'ils avaient toujours connus cette profondeur dans leurs touchers. Le demi-dieu met plus de force, d'ardeur, à l'ouvrage et Patrocle devient alors esclave de ses sens. Le brun geint, gémit, et Achille grogne à chacun de ses sons, encore plus exalté qu'avant._

_Agressé en toutes parts par son corps soumis au plaisir que lui offre son maître, Patrocle cherche désespérément un point d'appui. Les épaules d'Achille ne lui sont d'aucun secours pour garder pied, il cherche un soutien pour ne pas défaillir. Voyant l'état de son amant, le demi-dieu s'empare de ses poignets qu'il rassemble au dessus de sa tête, dans sa main puissante, et poursuit les ravages du corps de son aimé. Patrocle ne peut plus retenir ses cris, et ils n'encouragent que plus le fils de Téthys à faire preuve de fougue._

_Les deux amants partagent un baiser brûlant quand ils sont brutalement interrompus. Des individus sont entrés dans la tente du guerrier sanguinaire, sans même s'annoncer. Mû par ses instincts protecteurs, Achille se dégage aussitôt du corps sensible de son compagnon, prêt à le défendre si la situation le réclame. _

_Sa colère ne fait que croître lorsqu'il constate qu'il s'agit du roi Agamemnon qui s'invite, affublé d'une armée de servantes. Le blond pourrait le tuer pour avoir interrompu pareil moment !_

__ Sortez !tonne Achille furieux._

__ Mais Achille… ce sont les hommages qui te sont…, s'étonne Agamemnon. _

_ Remontant rageusement la peau de bête sur leurs corps pour dissimuler la nudité de son amant, le demi-dieu se penche ensuite sur le côté du lit et s'empare d'une dague qui gisait au sol pour la jeter vers l'intrus. La lame se fiche dans un des piliers de la tente, à quelques misérables centimètres de la tête du roi méprisé. La menace est claire. Achille ne veut pas souiller ces lieux de sang quand il communie si intensément avec son amant, mais sa patience a des limites._

_ Le roi se hâte de quitter les lieux, ne désirant pas affronter le fils de Téthys furieux et, tête haute, il regagne sa propre tente en rapportant avec lui les esclaves._

_Achille fixe encore quelques secondes l'endroit où s'était tenu l'inopportun puis gratifie son amant d'un nouveau regard. Ce dernier, haletant et rougissant, s'agite inutilement, cherchant à fuir cette situation gênante. Son ainé ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Il retire violemment la peau de bête qui cache son corps dénudé et l'attrape par les bras pour l'assoir sur ses cuisses. Le baiser échangé est possessif, presque violent, mais il comble les deux hommes et Patrocle ne tarde pas à oublier sa retenue, sa pudeur passagère._

_Lorsque le demi-dieu est repoussé avec violence par son disciple, tombant sur la couche pour se retrouver allongé, il pense d'abord que son amant a peur de l'évolution brutale de leurs rapports. Il s'apprête à le plaquer sur la couche, pour le bloquer le temps de lui expliquer les agitations qu'il provoque en son cœur, mais vite il réalise que son amant n'a pas peur… Il est fier sur le bassin de son maître, resplendissant et conquérant… Achille aurait pu le dégager de cette position dominante avec une grande facilité, mais il n'en éprouve pas le désir. Patrocle est bien là, et la vision qu'il lui offre est parfaitement aphrodisiaque…_

_Leurs corps ne tardent à se réunir de nouveau. Le blond laisse son amant mener la danse à sa guise. Il se fait sa chose, l'objet de son plaisir, sa possession… Achille détestait être soumis à quiconque, il évitait au possible cette situation, mais dans ce cas présent il s'abandonne totalement aux charmes de son compagnon, envouté par sa sensualité, fasciné par ses mouvements lents mais amples…_

_Les deux hommes auraient voulu pouvoir demeurer ainsi encore longtemps, mais ils sont forcés d'admettre les limites de leurs corps. La journée a été trop lourde, trop éprouvante, et résister à ce plaisir est une véritable torture. Leur symbiose se fait encore plus grande si possible, l'apothéose n'est plus bien loin…_

_Sans prévenir, Patrocle se jette sur les lèvres de son maître, les dévorant d'un baiser vorace. Achille lui laisse garder sa position dominante mais l'étreint avec force, lui rendant la fougue qui lui est offerte. La pression se fait plus forte encore, les mouvements sont désordonnés, les bassins claquent l'un contre l'autre avec violence…_

_ Héphaïstion !

Les appartements du roi, précédemment si calme, étaient désormais remplies des appels du souverain. Son camarade, couché sur le ventre juste à côté de lui, soupira en tentant de retenir les effets reposants du sommeil, mais c'était peine perdue, surtout quand le blond le secouait ainsi.

_ Alexandre…, grommela le brun. Tu devrais dormir…

_ Mais j'ai fais un rêve extraordinaire ! Achille sauvait Patrocle de la lame d'Hector ! Il arrivait à temps pour lui éviter le coup fatal et…

_ Mon aimé…, soupira Héphaïstion attendri. On ne refait pas l'histoire…

_ Mais c'est injuste ! Ils auraient dû avoir le droit de s'aimer ! Ils le méritaient !

Le brun se résigna à ouvrir les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans ceux agités de son compagnon. Il savait que son roi ne retrouverait pas le chemin du royaume de Morphée tant qu'il serait dans cet état d'agitation. Le général força donc son corps alourdi par le sommeil à bouger, s'installant dans les bras de son camarade qui l'y accueillit avec un plaisir évident. L'oreille collée contre le cœur du fils de Zeus, Héphaïstion put mesurer à quel point ce dernier avait été chamboulé par son rêve.

Instinctivement, le roi commença à caresser les cheveux de son général préféré. Le brun soupira d'aise. Il était bien là, et les appels de Morphée n'en étaient que plus forts… Mais le cœur d'Alexandre battait encore trop vite, trop fort. C'était lui sa priorité.

_ Ils se sont aimé Alexandre, lui rappela Héphaïstion tendrement.

_ Ils n'ont pas eu assez de temps pour s'aimer…, geignit le roi.

Héphaïstion comprit que le mythe imageait les propres angoisses du blond. Ils s'identifiaient à Achille et Patrocle depuis si longtemps… Alexandre avait peur de survivre à son aimé, il avait l'impression que le temps lui échappait sans qu'il en profite suffisamment. Si il imageait sa passion, le mythe lui servait aussi à projeter ses peurs…

Doucereux, son général favori caressa sa joue tout en lui adressant un regard chargé de compassion. Il savait à quel point le roi pouvait être fragile, ce qui était plus que légitime quand il devait se montrer fort pour tous les autres… Le fils de Zeus reposa sa main sur celle présente sur sa joue, la bloquant là où elle était.

_ C'est notre cas à tous, sourit son amant. Mais maintenant ils sont réunis, ils ne se sont pas séparés bien longtemps… Ils ont l'éternité devant eux…

Alexandre soupira doucement mais se rangea du côté de son aimé. Son corps se détendit et il bâilla avec une conviction qui amusa Héphaïstion. Le blond ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir et lui adressa alors le plus aimant des sourires. Voir ses yeux briller de joie, d'amusement, était un cadeau précieux…

_ Je t'aime…, susurra le blond. Je t'aime tellement mon tendre Héphaïstion…

_ Tout comme je t'aime mon Alexandre…

Leurs yeux partagèrent eux aussi les plus tendres des déclarations et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver pour un chaste baiser. Etant parvenu à apaiser son amant troublé, Héphaïstion amorça un mouvement pour quitter ses hanches, afin de regagner sa place à ses côtés, qu'il devinait encore chaude puisqu'il ne s'était pas absenté bien longtemps. Ils devaient profiter de ces dernières heures avant le lever du soleil, car la journée à venir promettait un rythme effréné et fatiguant au possible.

Cependant ce n'était pas si simple…

_ Non ! Reste dormir dans mes bras !l'implora Alexandre en s'accrochant à lui.

Le mouvement ramena le brun à lui et son entrejambe se frotta contre la hanche délicieusement saillante de son amant. Le général réagit, à sa plus grande gêne, et tenta de désamorcer la situation avant que l'excitation ne se fasse trop grande.

_ Alexandre… Je ne suis pas certain que…, rougit Héphaïstion.

_ Je serai sage !s'empressa de promettre le blond.

Contredisant maladroitement ses propos, le roi déposa ses mains sur les cuisses de son compagnon, de sorte à les écarter afin de pouvoir remonter son corps au niveau de son bassin. Le général avait peur de ne pas réussir à contrôler ce qu'il se passait sous son nombril. Il ne craignait pas de voir son aimé le repousser, c'était impossible… Mais ils avaient déjà pas mal donné pour la soirée, et ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain…

Sentant les bras du fils de Zeus se resserrer autour de sa taille tel un étau implacable, Héphaïstion abandonna la lutte. Instinctivement, il vint cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alexandre. Un baiser amoureux, mais chaste… Le sentant désireux d'approfondir le baiser, le brun se recula avec douceur.

_ Il faut dormir maintenant Alexandre…, lui rappela tendrement Héphaïstion.

_ Encore un baiser, exigea le roi. Un dernier…

Son général s'exécuta sans protester, déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le baiser fut lent, tendre et langoureux, mais Alexandre ne voulait pas le briser. Héphaïstion voulut se séparer de lui en douceur, mais le bougre le retenait en lui demandant toujours plus. Le brun parvint tout de même à se reculer un peu, le souffle court. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement alors qu'ils tentaient de dompter leurs respirations.

_ Encore un ?tenta Alexandre.

Héphaïstion abandonna toute tentative de résistance et se jeta sans retenue sur ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Une main caressant le torse de son aimé et l'autre empoignant ses cheveux, le brun plongea dans le baiser fiévreux. Aussitôt, Alexandre enferma dans ses bras le corps tant chéri avant de le basculer brusquement sous lui, permettant à ses mains de courtiser la peau satinée. Le roi fut obligé de se détacher des lèvres meurtries et s'attaqua alors au torse qu'il baisa avec adoration.

_ On devrait vraiment dormir…

_ Oui, on devrait, confirma Alexandre.

Cette réalisation ne motiva aucun des deux à s'arrêter, bien au contraire. Les bouches se retrouvèrent, les mains se firent encore plus audacieuses et les corps s'aimèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils auraient tout le temps de regretter le lendemain, quand il faudrait se lever tôt et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aura suffisamment dormi…

Le roi ne réalisait pas que cette injustice qu'il décriait –et pour laquelle il avait réveillé son amant- avait été réparée depuis fort longtemps. Le sang d'Achille continuait d'aimer son Patrocle à travers Alexandre…

Il y a des âmes qui sont faites pour fonctionner ensemble, rien ne peut les séparer. Les dieux mêmes sont impuissants face à ces individus.

FIN


End file.
